Sands In Time
by kallichanelnguyen203
Summary: When their master is defeated, he vowed to have the last words... First story...please don't be criticizing.
1. Sands In Time Part 1 & 2

_**Part I- Stiff as a Stone**_

The book I am reading at the moment hardly interested my fancy. Though I didn't have a choice; at least I say that I don't. I just didn't want him to feel outlandish around my presence, so every once and awhile, I glance up at him, just to observe what he is doing.

He grabs a potion bottle filled with a magenta substance, and allows only one or two drops seep through and fall into the blue liquid, changing it's color to a dark violet. He places the potion aside as he reads the next steps from the spell volume. I can't decipher much except the phrase 'Era to the Ends' and that is all. Perhaps I didn't pick the world-class seat, but it is a bigger improvement than on the floor.

Now that I saw the brief information from the spellbook, I can't stop the flooding of theories splashing inside my curious mind. I can't ask him, nor steal the book from him. Waiting for a millennium will make me forget that the topic ever existed. So, Era to the Ends; what is it? As time passes by, I finish the uninteresting book. Quietly, I creep out of the study quarters and to the bed chambers as quick as I can before Mozenrath notices I'm gone.

Mahir waits for me when I open the door, jumping up and down and purring against my legs. The poor leopard hardly knows of the peaceful life outside the border, not that here leads a tedious life. Here, where I spent my time for as long as I could remember, with him as we were both children. My grasp the ruby pendant around my neck as if I squeeze hard enough, life would emerge. It didn't.

 _Just like that. Nothing is the same and everyone is as stiff as a stone._

 _ **Part II- Those 3 Words**_

Another day has dawned when my eyes slowly open to the radiation of sunrise. The hues of coral and scarlet blind my eyes for a moment before my vision clears out. It was rare for sunrise to embark upon the land of darkness, but, like I said, it was rare. I turn my head where the necromancer finally went to bed last night. Honestly, I can believe that he stayed up all night before falling asleep. Usually, he is the one to wake me, I guess the tables have turned now.

I gaze down at his peaceful form, seeming harmless when he isn't. _He is harmless to me_. But that is my own thinking. Sometimes, I question myself on what love is now? I felt the chemistry years ago, now is the present. I have changed and so has he. What else can I do? Our relationship that was long ago is wiped from his mind now. He doesn't remember, the poison prevents him to be able to remember. The parts in his mind only crave power...does it matter?

Love is power. But if it is, why haven't I harnessed enough to remove the poisonous injection? Is it because he doesn't love me back? Or do I really love him as much as I claim? He's gone. The boy I knew is gone, taken away by that demon.

I had the option to leave years ago, but, I couldn't leave him here. I vowed to find a way to imprison the dark magic, and bring him back. I tried and I failed humorlessly. I'm not brave, and I might not love him enough to look him in the eye and say those 3 words out of millions.

 _I….Love….You…._

A tear streams down my cheeks.

 **So, this is my first fanfiction involving Aladdin. Bare with me readers, and tell me if you would want the story to continue. Not much is known about Mozenrath's and the narrator's background, only that they knew each other for quite a while. I'm not sure where the story is heading, but I know how it will end. Enjoy and thank you for reading!**


	2. Sands In Time Part 3 & 4

_**Part III- Intruder**_

Another tedious morning routine that I could do blindfolded and chained to a boulder. I hover over Xerxes, who is sleeping adorably and soundly, wiggling like a worm every now and then. Either that is how a reptile mates in his dream, or he is stuck in imaginary mud. I can't determine which, nor do I wish to. Skipping through the halls, I could see the silhouette of another human in the Citadel. A female to be precise, but right now isn't the time for details. I duck in the shadows behind one of the columns that supported the weight of the fortress as she peers over her shoulder to detect anyone following her. She continues running, light and dainty at her feet, running as if a cheetah was chasing her through the desert. I follow her.

As I am deflated from exhaustion, I shout out,"Hey!" She keeps her pace. Just then, I collapse on the floor and I stare at the boots of the sorcerer himself, looking down at me as if I was a lowly figure.

"Zahara, what is the meaning of this?" He sternly questions, staring at the trail of dandelion sand that the trespasser left behind her. I stand on my feet and brushed the sand from my royal blue trousers before responding.

"Mahir was building a sandcastle?" I lie effortlessly, as I attempt to silence myself, but, more

words emerge from my mouth,"He ruined it and now is is running around the Citadel." As my last word flowed through my mouth, I finally notice Mahir purring happily against Mozenrath's leg. At least something did not differ over the years, Mozenrath is still an animal lover! Though how I wished it was Mahir I am chasing.

"Mahir was with me the whole morning." He says with a frown,"If you are playing a game,

Zahara, at least clean up before hand." I nod my head like a daughter obeying his father. With that, he walks back into the study and focused on more important matters.

Before I do play actual games, I have to find her. Whoever she was. I use keen, logical sense as I should have a few minutes ago, and I track her to an empty room in the Citadel, usually where we or _he_ executes people. Like he said before, it's not stage execution when no one is watching.

"Hey! What are you doing here and who are you?" I question her, locking the doors behind me so she had no escape. She sends an unexpected animal in the form of a wolf, molded from pure sand. My heart throbs as a beating drum being struck multiple times a minute until it bursts. I shield myself with a barrier separating the beast and I before I demolish it into dust.

I can clearly tell that she is not from this area, she dresses in rags as if a street rat would do. Obviously, she probably is one according to my judgements and many encounters of street rats in my time. I don't attempt to harm the intruder, nor did she wish to harm me.

Every step I take, she steps back in fear. Her voice trembles,"Don't come near me or I swear I will-"

"Oh please." I interrupt her doubtfully,"You can't beat me and you know it. All I want to know is who are you and why to are here." My hands fold as I stand still, posture high and regal as I look down that the trespasser coldly.

"My name is…" She hesitates to answer, as if I would strike her as I hear her name,"S-Sadira." Fortunately for her, I never did hear of her anywhere and I notice the relief as her shoulders sag.

 _ **Part IV-**_

I start with a friendly greeting, holding out my hand as I offer her to shake it. She doesn't. Instead, she stands there like a mamluk ready to accept its fate once Mozenrath burns them to ashes."Hello, _Sadira_. What must you do that is so important that I nearly get a time-out from my boyfriend?" I rage childishly, clearly irritated by the girl's presence.

Sadira cocks her head to the side,"Your _boyfriend_? Is the guy that tries to take over Agrabah all the time?" She questions,"He's no less kinder to a rock. If _he_ could get a girlfriend then something is clearly wrong with me."

"Are you lesbian?" I spit out thoughtlessly, causing her to blush in mortification,"And maybe my boyfriend could be a bit…. _theatrical_ he's not a stone-heart demon."

 _At least not 6 years ago._

I glance at her rolling her eyes in a sarcastic manner,"Look. I'm not a lesbian. I'm interested in guys."

"Well, I hate to break it to you, but my boyfriend is not interested in street rats." I sting rudely. She shoots me a look of sadness towards my insult, making me feel a bit taken back from my statement,"Not to say he's easy to handle. You just have to learn how to talk to him."

Sadira sighs before speaking again,"I'm not here for any love advice. I am here for the guy, but not to seduce him in anyway. Actually, I need to kill him." My cheeks turn hot as I slowly take in the words that she said, though not accepting it.

Before I could scream, she quickly cuts me off,"He poisoned nearly all the magical witches and wizards into being _evil_ it is clearly his own fault for doing so, and killing a wizard to get it! Other than that, he killed an entire population!" She shouts at me accusingly, shocking me immensely.

 _Is this what everyone believed? Now they believe that killing would solve everything!_

Sadira continues to shout at me before I magically strangle her, levitating her into the air,"You are probably seeking for Destane, my master."

"I clearly have been told of your boyfriend's evil doings toward the magical beings!" She coughs, barely able to keep consciousness,"He used the Thirdac to murder my sister." I can't believe what she is saying, I release her from my grasp and she gasps for breath on the floor.

"Is this some prank?" I begin as I shadowed her petite body,"Street mice don't have _family_." She smirks up at me as she brutally kicks my calves, causing me to fall back first onto the marble floors.

"You don't have a family either, do you?" Sadira jeered. She doesn't stand up, she idles on the floor innocently.

"Mozenrath is the only 'family' that I have." I grunt as I massage my calf,"Since you are going to kill him, but I will not let that happen."

Sadira folds her arms together, staring blankly towards me,"Does he mean that much to you that you'd die for him?" I nod my head slowly,"But he poisoned-"

"When did he? As far as I have known, the Poisoning of the Purities taken place a couple years ago. Fortunately, very few have survived." I correct intimidatingly,"Destane is the perpetrator, and he is dead."

"If you are so convinced that it is Destane, then prove it." The sand witch challenges. At this point, I'd do almost anything to prevent Mozenrath from being slaughtered to being seduced. I remove the gold pendant that dangled around my neck. the gold framed the ruby jewel stone engraved inside. I take her small hand I place the pendant and close her hand tightly, so she could feel the memories flowing in her veins. Her hand shakes.

 _I don't let go_.

 _ **Part IV- Tears of a Lost One**_

 _Sadira stands, in the middle of the room she is right now in. Though, she turns her head and notices a younger Zahara and Mozenrath, dodging the toxic burns produced by their cruel master._

" _Surrender, children!" The older man bellows mercilessly,"Or I shall indeed guarantee your death at this very moment!" Younger Zahara and Mozenrath hid behind the columns, away from their colossal master._

" _He has got to be joking!" Zahara whispers sharply, folding her arms and posing in her signature stance,"The old man probably forgotten how to pick up a broomstick."_

 _More boiling blasts thundered the Citadel, and the walls begin to crack and collapse. Mozenrath commented on the sorceress's doubts,"No, I don't think he's joking, but he's a coward."_

" _You sound like you know something I don't" She scoffs,"Well, spit it out!"_

 _The sorcerer rolls his eyes,"I've been doing some research and I think that I finally figured out how to destroy the colossal idiot_ _."_

" _Oh, really, Romeo? Do educate me." Zahara sarcastically remarks._

" _Love." He answers simply._

" _What?"_

" _L-O-V-E!" He screams against the loud thunders. Zahara stands there blankly befuddled._

" _A proposal? At this time?" Zahara miscommunicates questionably,"Mozenrath! We can get married and have children later."_

" _No! LOVE is the answer." He corrects her impatiently,"Love is power, and love will destroy him."_

" _And you want to me to go out there and kiss the damned old man?" Zahara mishears once more,"You are crazy."_

" _Zahara, if our powers join together, then there should be a spark that will murder him." Mozenrath explains briefly. Without her consent, he drags her away from the circumference of the room and disarms the older man, retrieving his attentions._

" _Ready?" The younger necromancer breathes as he holds her hand and begins the spell. What he didn't tell her was out of his mind. A golden light swirls around their held hands grows by the time. Destane laughs, for he knew what the younger wizard had in mind, and educated among his years, he knew a way to destroy him by destroying himself._

 _As the light orb grow, the launch and destroy the old wizard, but did not destroy what he left behind, and those remains stung Mozenrath immensely as he collapses on the floor and fall unconscious._

 _Zahara sits beside him, trying to wake him,"Don't die on me Mozenrath! I'm sorry, but I was the one that tried to drown Xerxes in the fish tank because eels weren't supposed to float in the air and-"_

" _Shut up!" The male shouted, pushing Zahara away as he stands on his feet and turns his cape,"I believe I have better things to attend to than to hear your whining."_

 _Sadira returns from the simulation, and the tears of a lost one stabbed my heart immensely. __

 **Hello everyone! I'm back with another completed part of Sands in Time. A pretty sad life Zahara faced, huh? Especially with a messed up boyfriend that doesn't even love her even as much as she does. This part is dedicated to my friend, whose real life struggles are related to this flashback. Those who want to know more about Sadira's dead sister, don't worry, because there will be more. :)**


End file.
